A Twist of Fate
by Taigon Namire Karukawa
Summary: Sora and his twin Roxas are forced to leave their town to avoid going to the war and live with their uncle in the capital. There's a big catch though... They must disguise themselves as girls! What happens when they meet the mysterious prince and his cocky aide/ friend? Akuroku, Cleon, Soriku, and other couples to be revealed! M for language and a reason later on!
1. Ume

A Twist of Fate By Lyrinia

Chapter 1: Ume

Once there was a young married couple. Their names were Kairi and Xyland. After a few years of wishing for a child, Kairi birthed two beautiful boy twins. They had celestial blue eyes that were clear as crystal. Their eyes seemed to be enough to gaze right through a person's soul. They named the blond Roxas Strife and the brunette Sora Strife.

When the twins both turned 16 a war started with the next kingdom. Knowing that boys who were the age of 15 and older were forced to sere in the King's army, the couple told them,"Roxas, Sora, we are sending you to your uncle, Cloud, in the capitol. You are both to pose as two girls and never tell anyone that you are boys. If they find out, they will send you into the battlefield. Be safe and we will try to go to the capitol as soon as the war stops." Their mother Kairi was a smart woman and she made two dresses for both of them. She made sure that they knew hide their voices in a female tone. She also made sure to make extra thick wigs for them to hold down the boys' natural wild spikes.

They were sent off with the other village girls to the capitol. All boys under 15 and girls in the outlying villages were to be sent to relatives closer in or to work in a manor closer inland. Sora and Roxas's relative Cloud worked in the King's castle as head healer. The number of kids dwindled as they got closer to the capitol, until it was just the two twins and a 12 year-old girl named Namine. She took a quite a shine to the two boys.

Namine left her 21 year-old sister, Larxene, to go to a safer place. She was looking for a place where she could work, until her sister came to get her. Sora and Roxas felt that they could trust the little girl and told her that they were actually boys in disguise and that she wasn't to tell anyone. She swore that she wouldn't tell. Seeing that she was telling the truth, they invited her to stay with them and their uncle Cloud at the castle. Her eyes sparkled with eagerness, as she asked if she really could. " Sure you can. I'm sure Cloud would not mind in the least. Last time we visited he told us that he loved children, mind that they are respectful of adults." Sora replied as he put his wig back on.

~Sora POV~

I sighed a breathe of fresh mountain air, relaxing into the cool morning. Namine was sleeping lightly between me and my brother, Roxas. I'm was pretty sure that she was tired seeing in how we pushed on through the night, trying to reach the castle. The castle, from what I remember Mom telling me, was a giant marble structure hidden in the mountains for protection. Then, suddenly, the cart driver announced,

"We are just one turn from the outer wall protecting the village, young ladies." I gave him a quick small smile and turned to wake my brother and Namine up. " Roane, Namine, we are almost there. Please, time to wake up." I used in a false sweet feminine version of my voice, shaking them lightly.

Roxas immediately woke up, while Namine rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sorrel, what time is it?" Roxas asked in his feminine voice. I looked up to the sky to see the sun to be in the east just a bit farther down than the middle of the sky. I was happy to see that we had gotten used to responding and calling each other by our pseudonyms."Maybe around 11:30, Roane." I replied. "Good morning, Sorrel onee-sama. Good morning, Roane onee-sama." Namine greeted us. "Good morning, Namine." Roxas and I chimed in unison, making Namine giggle. We smiled at her fondly.

"You two are definitely twins. Are you sure that you are not in synch all the time?" Namine giggled again. "We are not always in synch, but we know when, where, and what the other is feeling or doing. Like we can feel each others emotions." Roxas explained. I nodded and kept smiling.

"Here we are, ladies. The capitol of Palo, Alkaa." the cart drier spoke up as we rolled through the gates. "We are in the village that surrounds the inner walls of the castle. I'm afraid I can't take you any farther than the tavern. If I may ask, where would you young ladies destination be? I don't want you young ones getting into trouble the first day that you are here." He spoke kindly asking.

"We are going to the castle to go find our uncle, Sir Cloud Strife, the head healer in the castle." I spoke out of respect to the old man, "This is my sister, Roane Strife, and I am Sorrel Strife. Namine is under our care, and will be with us working, hopefully, in the castle, near our uncle, kind sir."

"Well that is good. Anyways to get to the castle you will need to use these," he said giving each a castle pass, " Then just ask a guard to show you towards the apothecary in the castle." Roxas and I smiled at him and bowed at the same time, saying,"Thank you for everything, kind sir." He smiled at us and said," No trouble at all. It's hard to find such strong and respectful young ladies, such as, yourselves these days." We all bowed one more time getting off the cart and started to walk towards the castle.

We all enjoyed the bustling market and all of the new sights, as we walked to the castle bridge. When we got there, a guard stopped us,"Halt! State your names and business here." Roxas and I stepped up and bowed respectfully, and said at the same time, "We are Roane and Sorrel Strife, we come to live with our uncle,Sir Cloud Strife. We are from Rannikko. This is Namine Meer, and she is under our care." We all showed him our passes. "Ah, yes, Sir Cloud told us that he would have his nieces and a young girl under his care for quite sometime. You may pass. The apothecary is just through the gates and to left of the courtyard, and up the tower stairs on the second floor. The door has a big carving on it." The guard reported. All three of us quickly thanked him and rushed across the bridge in excitement.

"Race you to the apothecary!" I quickly shouted out. Running with my skirts hiked and laughing at my brother's and Namine's slow reactions. They took off behind me and were gaining on me. We were all laughing as the door came into sight. Namine and Roxas were now neck to neck with me, as we raced the last few feet.

* * *

All of a sudden, I tripped on my skirt and fell face forward. I prepared to hit he floor and it hurt, but something with strong arms caught me. It took me a moment to open one eye to look around. And what I saw took my breath away...

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me just maybe an hour to write the first boring chapter,Blah,blah,blah... and all that fun stuff. Yes, I know it was confusing giving them different names, but those are their female-in-hiding names. I hope you liked the way I tried to at least make them similar to their real names. Please review!


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2:Meetings

~Sora POV~

Standing there, was the most beautiful guy I had seen in my life. He was at least 6 inches taller than me and had beautiful silver hair. He had a deep sea-foam colored eyes, that seemed to observed me.

"O-o-oh,Thank you very much." I stuttered blushing.

Roxas and I are well aware of our sexual preferences and we are pretty much gay. That is what gave Mom the idea of passing us off as girls. Us liking guys only made us seem more like girls. The same with our body structures. We are quite small for our age and very slender. We had more than a few people interested in us back in Rannikko.

Roxas came up to me to make sure I was okay. Namine was thanking them again... wait, them? I did a double take and saw that behind the gorgeous silverette was another boy who was smirking. This boy had bright red hair that looked like it was on fire with contrasting bright toxic green eyes, that seemed to glow. He reminded me of the cat who ate the canary, with his eyes and smirk matching his amusement. _'Roxas will certainly have new crush already. Though if I point this out, he will just say the some thing about the silverette. So, I will wait to lay my ace some other time.' _I thought to myself quietly, when I noticed that Roxas had a slight blush dusting is cheeks when he looked at the red-head.

"Thank you, guys, again. That would have been quite an awful fall." I smiled at them. "Why are you girls, here?" the silverette asked. I looked at my brother and he stepped up to stand next to me. "We are the Strife twins from Rannikko. We are here to live and work with uncle Cloud. My name is Sorrel, and my name is Roane. Namine is here under our care." Roxas and I explained simultaneously.

The two guys looked to each and laughed. "Never seen a pair of twins, before. I'm Riku and this is my best friend, Axel." the silverette answered, gesturing to his red-headed friend. The red-head just smirked and waved at us. "Yo, how is it going?" he asked in an a smooth voice.

I gave him a small giggle, and then said, "If you can excuse us, we must alert uncle Cloud of our presence. Thank you very much, again." I quickly bowed and grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her to the door. I looked back at the two boys and gave a small smile, and opened the door, disappearing through the opening.

~Roxas POV~

I hesitated, looking back at the gorgeous red-head – who gave me a seductive smirk (which made me turn a rosy pink)- before I followed my twin through the doorway. I turned and focused on Namine, whose braid was swinging to and fro.

We finally got to the top of the stairs, to stop at a big wooden door.

Sora gave a great push to the door and it slowly opened. He looked around the gigantic room to take it all in. It was a really big room that had so many things in it. On all four walls there were bookshelves crammed with millions of books. On the few desks that had been pushed together in one corner of the room were scattered herbs, test tubes, beakers, flasks, and many medicine journals.

"Oi, Cloud. Are you here?" I called, even though I called disrespectfully, I still called in a feminine voice. I hated using that damn voice. It made my throat and ears hurt, not to mention grate on my nerves. I heard rustling in the back room, and eyed the door way suspiciously. Suddenly, a medium height man came rushing out of the room with a goofy grin on his face. "Sora, Roxas, my two favorite nephews! You finally got here! Come here!" the man chirped happily, hugging us very tightly.

"Cloud, y-your crushi-shing us. We can't breathe." Sora rasped for the both of us. Cloud released us and gave us a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, "Whoops! Hee-Hee."

Cloud had the signature Strife spiky hair, though his was a platinum blond color. He had the lithe body frame that everybody in the family had, and had lean and wiry muscle spreading over his form. Cloud was not much taller than him and his brother, though Cloud was still taller.

"Cloud, this is Namine. She's like a little sister to us, and we were wondering if she could stay with us, of course we will all help out here." Sora Asked sincerely. Cloud smiled at my brother warmly, the turned to Namine. "Do you want to stay here with us? Anyone who is like a sister to my nephews is always welcome here." Cloud asked her kindly. Namine looked surprise for a moment and then gave him a bright beaming smile."Really, really? I can stay with you? Thank you, thank you!" Namine chattered happily. "Cloud, please remember to use our female aliases while we are in public. We don't want our secret out and about. We would be forced to go into the war, that we obviously don't stand a chance in. Even though we can defend ourselves pretty well, we don't like to kill."I reminded him,"Don't worry about Namine. She can keep a secret really well. Sora and I will teach her to defend herself."

Cloud nodded his head looking serious. He knew that we could easily take down anyone. Sora and I learned swordplay, martial arts, and the art of fighting from Cloud himself. Cloud was a retired legendary mercenary, and he was feared by all the underground people. So far no one had beaten Sora or me in a fight. We were the only ones who had beaten Cloud the Demon in a sword fight, and that was when we were 7 years old.

Namine looked at us curiously and gave us a look that clearly stated"You are going to explain later". "Oh Cloud, do you know and place where we could teach her and practice in secret? That would be handy, in our free time that we can easily hide and practice without anyone getting suspicious." I asked. Cloud scratched the back of his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. "I know the perfect place. If you help me real quick and bundle some of these herbs for me, I can get the last few books in order. Then I will show you where you can practice in secret."Cloud explained, hitting his fist into his other hand. Sora and I nodded our heads and then went to work on the herbs. Namine went with Cloud to stack the books. The room was silent and it gave me time to get all of the herbs bundled and to think about things.

"Okay we're all done stacking the books, I can show you where you can spar in secret. Come on and follow me. Keep up and pay attention to where we are going, because you might not be able to find it again if your not careful."Cloud broke the silence, grabbing a nearby bag and fastening it to his leather belt. The last thought that went through my mind was about the red head I saw earlier.

So what did you guys think? Please give me advice and not flames. I will use any flames to make my favorite cinnamon smores!3  
Please review and give me any ideas that you might want me to turn into an interesting story!


End file.
